Le Musée de Cire Howard
by Marguerite06
Summary: Grissom et Sara arriveront-ils à déjouer l'esprit démoniaque d'un meurtrier ?


Résumé : Grissom et Sara enquêtent sur un crime commis dans un musée de cire. Dès leur arrivée, ils sentent que quelque chose est anormal. Ils comprennent que le tueur est encore dans le bâtiment, qu'il les traque et qu'ils sont piégés à l'intérieur. Arriveront-ils à déjouer l'esprit démoniaque du meurtrier ?

Note : Cette fic est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. Je me suis demandé comment réagirait Grissom et Sara enfermés seuls ensemble, en danger de mort. Révélation choc ! Attention, cœur sensible s'abstenir !

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara et Grissom était assis dans le bureau de ce dernier. Comme les autres avaient des enquêtes en cours et que pour ces deux-là, il n'y avait rien, Sara avait décidé d'aider Grissom dans sa paperasse. C'était une bonne idée, car le superviseur avait acquis beaucoup de retard. Sans aucun doute, c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus dans son travail de superviseur. Cependant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté son emploi ou demander une mutation. Jamais.

Il aurait pu, mais il répugnait à s'éloigner de Sara. C'était idiot et il le savait. Il lui avait dit de faire sa vie. Elle l'avait fait, mais il lui avait aussitôt reproché de ne plus être autant au travail. Sara lui avait fait part de l'ambiguïté de son attitude, mais Grissom n'y pouvait rien. Il n'était pas prêt à être avec Sara, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser s'éloigner.

Installés face à face, Grissom travaillait consciencieusement, cherchant comment aborder le sujet épineux qu'il voulait aborder depuis un moment.

« Sara… » commença-t-il.

Sara releva la tête. « Oui, Grissom ? »

Grissom se racla le fond de la gorge. « Comment a été votre dernière enquête ? »

Sara baissa immédiatement la tête vers la feuille devant elle. « Catherine vous parlé ? »

« En effet » dit-il, mal à l'aise. « C'était si difficile pour vous, cette histoire ? »

Il observait toujours Sara, mais elle gardait la tête baissée, pour que son patron ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux à l'évocation de cette difficile enquête.

« Oui » fit-elle simplement.

« Voulez vous en parler ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

« Non. »

Le sujet était clos et Grissom respecterait son silence. Un homme avait été tué au cours d'une dispute conjugale. La fille du couple, âgée de dix ans, avait tout vu de la scène. Quand Sara avait du l'interroger, elle avait eu l'impression de se voir à la même âge que la petite, elle aussi sur une chaise. Encerclée par des adultes qui ne comprenaient pas la peine et la douleur que ressentaient la fillette. Sara avait du avoir recours à beaucoup de sang-froid pour questionner la petite. Malheureusement, ce matin-là, Sara n'avait pas réussi à dormir.

« Si jamais vous avez besoin de vous confier, je suis là Sara. N'importe quand, si quelque chose ne va pas, vous pouvez me joindre et je viendrai vous aider. N'hésitez pas. »

Sara fut touchée par la proposition de Grissom. Cependant, l'experte avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour l'appeler au milieu de la journée pour lui parler. Grissom se remit au travail, non sans lever parfois la tête vers Sara pour l'observer discrètement. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Sara faisait exactement la même chose que lui.

Le silence entre eux était complet, mais pas pesant. De toute façon, les deux y étaient habitués. Soudain, Brass entra dans la pièce, brisant, cassant, ce silence si parfait.

« Je viens de recevoir un appel ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Un meurtre » précisa-t-il.

Aussitôt, Gil et Sara relevèrent la tête vers lui. Tout d'abord, ils étaient surpris. Manifestement, ils allaient travailler ensemble, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis un moment.

« Un cadavre au musée de cire Howard. Vous savez ce musée, un peu en dehors de la ville. »

Les deux experts se levèrent. Ils placèrent gauchement les feuilles sur lesquelles ils travaillaient dans leurs chemises respectives.

« On s'y retrouve ? » demanda Grissom à Jim.

« Avez-vous vraiment besoin de moi ? » il soupira, puis ajouta « J'ai d'autres choses à faire, mais d'ici ce matin, je vous y rejoins, c'est promis. »

Sara allait sortir de la pièce, quand elle se tourna vers Grissom. « On prend votre voiture, Grissom ? »

Le superviseur hocha la tête. Brass les regarda partir, mais leur cria tout de même d'être prudent. Dehors, il y avait un gros orage qui régnait et les routes étaient mouillées. Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs gros accidents de la route et il n'avait aucune envie de voir ses deux amis sur une civière, partant pour la morgue.

Les deux experts quittèrent donc le labo et partirent en direction du musée de cire Howard. Ce dernier se situait au limite de la ville, presque à Henderson.

----------------------------------------------------------

Arrivés sur place, Grissom et Sara débarquèrent de la voiture. Dehors, le temps était horrible. Le tonnerre grondait et les éclairs illuminait le ciel. On aurait dit le scénario d'un film d'horreur, sang et effets spéciaux à l'appui. Constatant cela, Sara ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger frissonnement. Comme il pleuvait énormément, Grissom crut que Sara avait froid. Lui-même était trempe, et les vents violents qui balayaient le terrain dénué d'arbres s'insinuaient dans les vêtements mouillés.

« Vous avez froid ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, non… Seulement, je trouve que ça ressemble à un scénario de films d'horreur, tout ça. »

Grissom eut un sourire et se rapprocha d'elle. « Ne pensez pas à ça, Sara… »

Il jeta tout de même un regard autour d'eux. Il devait avouer que la scène n'avait rien à envier à quelconque film d'horreur. Le musée était grand et imposant. Le ciel sombre était zébré par de gigantesques éclairs et le tonnerre faisait trembler la terre. Autour d'eux, aucun arbre, seulement la grosse affiche du musée qui illuminait « MUSÉE DE CIRE HOWARD » en rouge. Dans le stationnement, il n'y avait que quatre voitures; celle de Grissom, deux de police et une autre appartenant peut-être à la victime.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée, surpris de constater qu'aucun agent de police ne surveillait les allées et venues de l'endroit. Sara poussa doucement la porte d'entrée et Grissom entra derrière elle.

Devant eux se tenaient l'accueil, grand bureau encombré par des tonnes de petites statuettes en cire. C'était également le comptoir de souvenirs.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Grissom.

Sans aucune réponse, ils firent encore quelque pas. Tout à coup, un grand BAM ! retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt. La porte venait de se fermer dans un grand coup, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Grissom sentait un vague sentiment d'angoisse et de peur. Sentiment que ne tarda pas à partager Sara.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » répéta Grissom.

« David, O'Riley… Quelqu'un ? » cria ensuite Sara.

Comme ils n'avaient aucune réponse, ils avancèrent un peu, suivant le parcours du musée. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la première salle. La pièce était surchargée de statues de grandeur nature. Grissom et Sara marchaient toujours, éclairant les différentes fresques de leur lampe de poche. Le superviseur échangea également un regard avec Sara.

« David ? Vous êtes là ? » s'écria Grissom.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Si oui, ce n'est pas drôle… Où êtes-vous ? » lança également Sara.

Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Du fond de ses tripes, Sara sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal et elle détestait cette impression. Elle se rapprocha de Grissom. Ce dernier eut un sourire en voyant son air paniqué.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Non. C'est juste que je ne croyais que vous seriez aussi facilement apeurée. » répondit-il.

« Je ne suis pas apeurée ! Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout… »

Le seul éclairage provenait de leur lampes de poche. Les deux experts avançaient toujours lentement, à l'affût du moindre son, de la moindre tâche de sang… Bref, de tout ce qui pourrait être suspect.

Soudain, Sara s'arrêta. Grissom fit encore quelque pas, puis se tourna vers Sara.

« Vous entendez ? » demanda la jeune femme, sérieuse.

Grissom hocha la tête. Il y avait un bruit de gouttes, heurtant le sol. Plus, ils avançaient vers la deuxième salle, plus le bruit était fort. Grissom se mit face à Sara et commença à reculer. Sara, elle, ne bougeait pas et tentait d'éclairer le plafond. Tentative vaine, d'ailleurs, car il était tellement haut qu'on ne voyait rien. Quant à Grissom, il reculait toujours. Il leva la tête, sentant qu'il se rapprochait de la provenance du bruit. Soudain, il sentit une goutte lui tomber sur le visage. Il l'essuya avec son doigt.

« Sara, j'ai trouvé d'où provenait le bruit. »

La goutte étant toujours sur son doigt, il s'éclaira la main avec sa lampe de poche. Le liquide était écarlate. Sara s'empressa de sortir un cotton-tige, pour vérifier si la substance était du sang. Le test se révéla positif. Il s'agissait de sang humain. Ils reprirent leurs mallettes, éclairant toujours le plafond, souhaitant voir ce qui dégouttait ainsi.

Juste au dessus d'eux, il y a un corps pendu. Cependant, la jambe gauche du corps était coupée à la hauteur du genou et la victime se balançait de gauche à droite.

« Il saigne encore! » s'exclama Sara. « Il n'est pas tout à fait mort… »

« Le corps se balance encore » ajouta Grissom. « Cela signifie que le corps vient d'être balancer de la passerelle. »

De sa lampe de poche, il éclaira la passerelle. La corde qui retenait le corps y était attachée.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de monter en haut… » dit aussitôt Grissom.

Ils cherchèrent pendant quelques instants l'escalier. Finalement, ils trouvèrent le moyen de s'y rendre. Rendus en haut, ils remontèrent le corps. Ils l'étendirent devant eux. En touchant sa peau, Sara eut un doute. Elle éclaira immédiatement le visage du mort. Il s'agissait d'une statue de cire, comme Sara l'avait pensé.

« Celui qui a fait ça a installé une poche de vrai sang dans la jambe… » expliqua Grissom.

Grissom serra les dents, vaguement angoissé. Sara réprima un frisson. Rien ne servait de mentir, désormais. Elle était terrifiée.

« Je n'aime pas ça Grissom.»

Grissom acquiesça, forcé lui aussi d'admettre que la situation était inquiétante.

« En plus, on ne trouve personne. Pas même un agent de police à l'entrée… » ajouta-t-elle.

Sans dire un mot, Grissom se leva et trouva le panneau d'éclairage de la salle. Il appuya sur un des bouton et toute la pièce s'illumina. Les deux experts regardèrent autour d'eux. Puis, ils eurent tous les deux un hoquet de peur en voyant un des murs.

Sur le mur, quelqu'un avait écrit avec une substance rouge, à la main :

**HA HA ! Je vous ai bien piégé !**

----------------------------------------------------------

« Venez Sara, on s'en va ! » s'empressa de dire Grissom.

Il agrippa le bras de Sara. Cette dernière sortit son arme de son étui. Quand elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de Grissom, elle dit simplement : « On est jamais trop prudent… »

Ils descendirent les escaliers et reprirent le même chemin que tout à l'heure, en sens inverse. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'entrée, ils constatèrent avec horreur que l'officier de police qui aurait du surveiller l'entrée était pendu. Le corps arrivait juste devant la porte. Sur l'avant-bras, il y avait une grande entaille. Grissom s'approcha du cadavre et comprit que le tueur avait prélevé le sang de l'officier. Sans doute pour leur écrire des messages…

D'ailleurs, il prit quelques instants avant de comprendre que sur le sol, il y avait encore un message en sang. Il se recula, arrivant aux côtés de Sara et lut le texte.

Vous voulez déjà partir ? Voyons, on commence juste à s'amuser…

« Griss, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais bientôt me réveiller… » murmura faiblement Sara.

Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, Grissom passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. « J'aimerais bien, Sara, mais je mentirais… »

Soudain, un grand coup de tonnerre résonna dans le bâtiment. La lumière générée par l'éclair ne tarda pas à suivre, éclairant les traits terrifiés du pendu devant eux. Le bruit du tonnerre fut si fort que Sara poussa un cri, surprise. Elle était vraiment nerveuse.

Grissom s'avança vers la porte, faisant signe à Sara de venir tenir le cadavre, pendant qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Il vit bien la bombe posée sur la porte. En dessous, toujours en sang, il était écrit :

À vous de voir !

« Ce type est malade ! » s'écria Grissom en se tournant vers Sara pour lui montrer la bombe.

« Combien vous pariez qu'il y en a une à chaque porte ? Le meurtrier est sans doute un employé de la place… » dit Sara en remettant son arme dans son étui.

Grissom acquiesça, puis sortir son portable. Il le montra à Sara en disant : « Si je peux joindre Brass, peut-être qu'on arrivera à sortir d'ici rapidement. »

Ce fut au tour de Sara d'acquiescer. Il entendit seulement Grissom pousser un grognement de frustration. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il n'osa pas relever la tête. « Mes batteries sont à plat… Et le vôtre ? »

Elle le prit aussitôt, espérant sortir d'ici au plus vite. « Pas de réseau… » Elle se rapprocha de Grissom. Elle était terrifiée et voyait que son supérieur n'était pas mieux.

« Que fait-on ? » demanda Sara à Grissom.

Ce dernier comprit aussitôt que leur vie reposaient sur ses épaules à lui, car visiblement, Sara était trop ébranlée pour faire que ce soit. « On pourrait faire le tour de la place… » proposa-t-il. « Question de repérer un peu les lieux, pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Ensuite, Brass est supposé venir nous rejoindre… »

Sara eut un léger tremblement. Grissom se rapprocha d'elle. « Il fait froid » murmura la jeune femme.

« Sara… Venez par ici. » dit alors Grissom.

Il ouvrit son manteau, plus chaud que la petite veste de Sara. La jeune femme ne comprit pas instantanément ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle se rapprocha de lui et Grissom passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la coller contre lui. Il utilisa alors une partie de son manteau pour la réchauffer.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant un moment en silence. Ils retraversèrent la première et la deuxième salle de statues, sans s'arrêter. À la frontière entre la deuxième et la troisième, Grissom prit son arme. Comme ils n'avaient jamais exploré cette salle, ils ignoraient ce qu'ils pouvaient y trouver et Grissom n'avait pas envie de jouer avec la vie de Sara et la sienne. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce tranquillement. Ils virent aussitôt le corps. À en croire par les projections de matières cérébrales qui entouraient la cadavre, quelqu'un lui avait défoncé la tête à coup de marteau. Autour de l'homme étendu sur le sol, les affaires de David traînaient encore. Grissom se tourna vers Sara et eut le temps de voir la jeune femme pâlir.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont morts comme l'officier de police ? »

Grissom haussa les épaules, pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il espérait évidemment qu'ils soient encore vivants… Grissom ne perdit pas Sara de vue, la regardant s'avancer vers l'équipement sur le sol.

Après un moment de silence, il demanda : « Vous trouvez quelque chose ? »

Elle fit non de la tête. Toujours tête baissée, elle continua à fouiller dans les affaires dispersées sur le sol, tandis que Grissom restait debout à l'observer. Soudain, un CRAC ! sonore résonna dans la salle. Les deux experts relevèrent la tête vers le plafond, d'où semblaient provenir le bruit. Alors que Sara éclairait le plafond avec sa lampe de poche, Grissom illuminait les statues les entourant. Les statues ne représentaient pas toutes des personnalités célèbres, comme dans les deux autres salles. Il y avait l'effigie des plus grands criminels que les États-Unis eurent connus. Examinant chaque statue une après l'autre, Grissom se figea lorsqu'il vit une statue représentant un clown meurtrier. Le maquillage du personnage était entièrement rouge. Il avait une grosse perruque de plusieurs couleurs. Ses habits étaient également multicolores. Dans sa main droite, il y avait un gros couteau tranchant. Son visage semblait figer dans un rictus horrible et terrifiant.

Grissom avala profondément et se pencha pour faire signe à Sara de regarder ce qu'il voyait.

« Oui Griss ? »

Grissom ne parla pas, pointant seulement du doigt le clown. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. La statue lui semblait étrange, parmi les autres. Un détail la faisait ressortir des autres, mais Grissom n'arrivait pas à le doigt dessus. Tout à coup, il entendit le hoquet d'horreur de Sara.

« Le sang tombe du couteau ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Grissom baissa les yeux vers son couteau et vit en effet la petite goutte tombée de la pointe du couteau et atteindre le sol. Cela reproduisant le bruit agaçant du Ploc, ploc, ploc…

Sans que Grissom ou Sara est pu réagir, le clown bougea, profitant de leur surprise. Il fit lentement un pas en avant, puis un autre, descendant de son pied. Avant qu'il soit trop près, Grissom releva son arme et visa d'une main tremblante.

« Sara, courez ! » hurla-t-il à la femme derrière lui.

L'interpellée aurait bien couru, mais elle était trop horrifiée pour bouger. Grissom allait faire feu, mais le clown se saisit d'une corde à ses côtés. Il la coupa à l'aide de son couteau. Le corps qui avait été suspendu au dessus d'eux tomba. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un vrai cadavre, celui d'un jeune officier de police, tout juste dans la vingtaine. Le corps dégringola et heurta violemment Sara, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Grissom, entendant le bruit, se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Sara ? » s'écria-t-il. Il la voyait bien en dessous du cadavre, tentant vainement de se relever.

Profitant de l'inattention de Grissom, le clown se lança sur l'expert. « Grissom ! » cria Sara, pour le prévenir.

Grissom eut juste le temps de reporter son attention sur le clown. Il vit immédiatement que ce dernier fonçait sur lui, pointant la lame de son couteau dans sa direction. Si le superviseur en réagissait pas, il aurait rapidement la lame enfoncée dans le ventre. Il réussit à bloquer le clown le temps que Sara se relève. Elle fonça vers le clown et dégaina son arme. Elle envoya un bon coup de pied dans l'aine de l'homme. Sous le coup, il tomba à la renverse. Sara retourna la lame et l'enfonça légèrement dans sa jambe. Le clown poussa un cri de douleur et se recroquevilla sur sa blessure, permettant à Grissom de saisir la main de Sara. Les deux experts s'éloignèrent rapidement en courant.

Ils coururent sans s'arrêter. Grissom et Sara aboutirent finalement une porte qu'ils ouvrirent aussitôt. Ils constatèrent tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un bureau. Deux bureaux trônaient au centre de la pièce. Sur les murs, il y avait des photographies de vedettes qui avaient visités le musée. Mais surtout, il n'y avait qu'une porte, donc ils ne risquaient pas de se faire surprendre.

« C'est parfait ! » s'exclama Grissom. Il fit signe à la jeune femme de se mettre de l'autre côté d'un des deux bureau, pour l'aider à le place contre la porte.

Ils placèrent ainsi les deux bureaux. Grissom tira alors deux chaises, pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Sara, visiblement impatiente de sortir de là.

Grissom la regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour sortir d'ici ? » précisa-t-elle.

Grissom soupira. « On attends. »

« Pardon ? » Visiblement, la réponse de Grissom n'avait pas plu à Sara.

« Que voulez-vous faire Sara ? Nous sommes enfermés dans le musée. Le meurtrier y est aussi. Il a posé des bombes sur les portes et les fenêtres menant à l'extérieur. Nos mallettes sont restées dans l'entrée du musée. Nous n'avons ni nourriture, ni aucun moyen de communication avec l'extérieur en notre possession. Alors, quand vous demandez ce que nous allons faire Sara, je me demande ce que nous pouvons faire d'autres qu'attendre. »

Sara s'appuya le visage dans sa main, en proie à un vague désespoir. « Merci de me le rappeler. Mieux mourir dans ce cas. »

Grissom la regarda, surpris. « Êtes-vous sérieuse, ou… ? » Voyant son regard, il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. « Vous voudriez mieux mourir que d'attendre ? »

Sara se redressa. « Je veux dire… On est loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Il peut revenir n'importe quand et nous tuer. Dans l'attente de ma mort, j'aime mieux mourir tout de suite que de l'anticiper… »

Grissom avala avant de répondre. « Vous êtes très pessimismes Sara. Moi, je suis certain que nous allons nous en sortir. Et puis, si vous mourriez votre petit-ami et votre famille serait sans doute très attristés… »

Même s'il savait très bien qu'elle ne voyait personne, ces mots lui coûtaient terriblement. Sara, elle, le toisa avec colère. « Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas de petit-ami ! Et ma famille… Pff! Ça vaut même pas la peine d'en parler. »

Grissom sentit la peine qui suintait des paroles de la jeune femme. « Qu'a-t-elle votre famille ? » s'enquit-il.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? » lui demanda-t-elle. En voyant son hochement de tête, elle commença à raconter…

« Quand j'étais jeune, mon père buvait énormément. Dans ces moments-là, il fallait à tout prix éviter de le contrarier, car il nous punissait avec ses poings. Et ça, ça comprenait même ma mère. Quand j'était petite, je croyais que c'était ainsi pour tout le monde… » Elle inspira profondément et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Si j'avais su… » Elle passa rapidement la main sur sa joue pour effacer la trace humide qu'une larme venait de laisser. « Je me souviens de l'anniversaire de mes huit ans, comme jamais. J'étais arrivée en retard ce jour-là, parce que mes amis m'avaient organisés une petite fête surprise. Ils se doutaient qu'on ne me fêterait pas à la maison, je crois. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, mon père était furieux. Je l'entends encore me crier que seules les traînées rentrent aussi tard à la maison… » Désormais, rien ne servait d'essayer de retenir les larmes. Elle coulait à flot. « Il avait beaucoup bu. Et là, ma mère est sortie comme ça, et elle l'a poignardé plusieurs fois dans le ventre. Le sang coulait et j'en ai même eu sur moi. Je me souviens de l'odeur… c'était horrible. C'est ainsi que mon père est mort »

Elle s'arrêta momentanément. « Et là, la police est arrivée et j'ai commencé le bal des familles d'accueil. Mon frère et moi avons été séparés. J'ai appris quand j'étais à Harvard qu'il avait fait une overdose de drogues et qu'il était mort. Je n'ai pas pu aller aux funérailles. Je n'ai jamais revu ma mère… Je sais qu'elle est morte d'un cancer du cerveau, il y a trois ans. »

Grissom, surpris et peiné par le récit, se rapprocha de Sara. Il ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer ses larmes, ne supportant de voir son magnifique visage ravagé par une peine si grande. Sous la caresse, Sara ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolé Sara. » dit-il alors en s'éloignant de nouveau d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute Grissom. Ce qui est arrivé… » Elle regrettait qu'il se soit détaché d'elle. Si elle avait besoin de quelque chose présentement, c'était bien de sa présence.

« Est arrivé » compléta Grissom. « Cependant, je comprends mieux votre comportement sur la dernière enquête… (Il parlait doucement, ne souhaitant pas la peiner davantage) Vous avez eu l'impression de revivre toutes ces épreuves… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir le hochement de tête de Sara pour savoir qu'elle acquiesçait.

« Et votre famille, Griss ? » demanda-t-elle. « Comment est-elle ? »

Grissom changea de position dans sa chaise, cherchant les bons mots. « J'ai eu une enfance normale, jusqu'à mes cinq ans. À ce moment-là… Mes parents ont divorcés. Je n'ai jamais revu mon père et … » Il s'arrêta, trouvant difficile d'expliquer comment il avait perçu cette situation à sa subordonnée. Cette dernière ne s'était même pas attendue à ce qu'il réponde à sa question.

« J'ai toujours eu peur que ma mère se remarie avec un autre homme. J'ai peur de connaître un peu la même chose que Cendrillon… » Sara lui lança un regard incrédule et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, au travers des larmes qui ravageaient encore son visage. « Je sais que c'est étrange. » dit Grissom.

« J'imagine que j'aurais eu les mêmes peurs, si j'avais été vous. » s'empressa-t-elle de dire, pour qu'il ne croit pas qu'elle riait de lui. « Dans une de mes famille d'accueil, la femme est tombée enceinte et j'ai du quitter la famille où j'étais pour une autre… J'ai connu des peurs différentes, enfant. Des peurs très différentes des vôtres apparemment. J'ai toujours craint le rejet.» Elle soupira fortement, plongeant encore dans ses mauvais souvenirs. « Le pire, c'est que c'est la famille où je me suis sentie le mieux. J'étais devenue amie avec la fille et le fils du couple et j'avais enfin l'impression de connaître quelque chose qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille. J'ai fait environ sept familles d'accueil. Les autres années avant ma majorité, je les ai passé dans un centre pour adolescents. C'était encore pire que les familles… »

Grissom fronça les sourcils, observant toujours Sara de profil, alors que cette dernière regardait devant elle. « Pourquoi ne restiez-vous pas dans vos familles ? » s'enquit Grissom. « J'imagine que toutes leurs mères ne tombaient pas enceintes… » continua-t-il en étouffant un léger rire.

Sara ramena ses jambes contre elle et Grissom comprit que la jeune femme trouvait difficile de parler de ça. « Je ne m'adaptais pas, je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars et… » Elle s'arrêta, gênée de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Grissom essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître sa curiosité. « Si vous préférez changer de sujet, je comprendrai » tenta-il de la convaincre. En vérité, il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que Sara avait traversé. Pas pour commérer, pas par curiosité, mais juste pour mieux la comprendre. Il savait que tout ce qu'il apprendrait ici pourrait l'aider à mieux comprendre la jeune femme.

« Non… À ce moment-là, je faisais souvent pipi au lit, bien que j'aie huit-neuf ans. C'était trop de travail pour les parents de ces familles… » Dit-elle. Grissom lui fit un sourire désolé, avant de tomber dans un mutisme complet.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, près d'une demi-heure. Soudain, Sara poussa un soupir. Surpris, Grissom se tourna vers elle. Il vit la sueur perler sur son front et se rendit qu'il faisait plus chaud que tout à l'heure. Sans échanger de mot, seulement un regard, ils enlevèrent leurs vestes. Malgré tout, la chaleur continua à augmenter.

« Il fait chaud… » soupira Sara.

« Je sais » fut tout ce que son superviseur trouva à répondre.

Ils relevèrent le bas de leur pantalon, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Désormais, ils étaient en t-shirt, les jambes à l'air en partie. Cependant, la chaleur était de pire en pire et la sueur collait leurs vêtements sur leurs peaux. Ils n'osaient plus se regarder, comme si un simple coup d'œil pouvait faire augmenter la température dans la pièce.

« C'est un vrai fourneau ! » s'exclama Sara.

Ils étaient désormais si occupés par la chaleur, qu'ils en oublièrent presque le clown meurtrier qui les attendait à l'extérieur du bureau.

Après une autre demi-heure, la température chuta drastiquement. Ça commença à être plus frais. Au début, les deux experts soupirèrent d'aise, mais rapidement, l'air devint glacial. Le froid était alors désagréable. Ils replacèrent leurs pantalons, remirent leurs vestes, mais rien n'y fit. Ils avaient incroyablement froid.

Grissom regardait Sara frissonner sur sa chaise. Elle se frottait les mains, tentative désespérée d'avoir un peu de chaleur. Il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la réchauffer, mais de mauvaises images surgirent dans ses pensées. Stop ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à elle ainsi. Grissom se l'était lui-même interdit. Après un moment, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il ouvrit son manteau et dit : « Venez Sara. » Un petit nuage se forma quand il parla.

La jeune femme, surprise du geste de Grissom, prit quelques instant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Quand il tapota d'un geste impatient sa cuisse, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. « Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-elle.

Grissom acquiesça. Sara s'assit précautionneusement sur ses cuisses. Les premiers instants, elle retint son souffle. Allait-il la repousser ? Après tout, c'était un de leurs contact les plus intimes…

Il referma ses bras sur elle et la serra contre lui. Immédiatement, sa chaleur réchauffa Sara au plus creux de son être. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Elle était bien, tout simplement. Grissom faisait de petits gestes circulaires, lui frottant presque le dos.

Ils n'osaient pas bouger, de peur d'incommoder l'autre. Soudain, Sara posa sa tête sur l'épaule à Grissom. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Sara ne bougeait pas et sentit une grande fatigue l'envahir. Elle essaya de se retenir de bailler, mais Grissom s'en rendit compte.

« Dormez Sara… S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je vous réveillerai. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre que Brass arrive… » lui dit-il.

Sara allait s'assoupir, mais elle fit une constatation qui la réveilla complètement. « J'y pense Grissom ! Si Brass et les autres ouvrent la porte, ils vont exploser ! » Depuis que cette idée l'avait traversé, elle paniquait. « Qu'arrivera-t-il ? » ajouta-t-elle.

La sentant s'agiter dans ses bras, Grissom resserra sa étreinte sur elle et posa doucement un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme sembla se liquéfier, tant le contact des lèvres de Grissom sur son front l'avait surpris. Il avait réussi, d'un seul geste à la rassurer et à la calmer. « N'y pensez pas Sara… »

« Grissom… Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous demander si vous aviez fait les bons choix dans votre vie ? » demanda-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Sara ignorait ce qui lui avait pris de poser la question.

Elle sentit que Grissom fronçait les sourcils. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire. « Vous voulez professionnellement parlant ou… » il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Je veux dire… dans votre vie personnelle. »

Sara avait peur qu'il refuse de répondre, qu'il lui demande de débarquer de ses genoux et qu'il s'éloigne. Bref, qu'il redevienne son patron. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le superviseur continua de frotter le bras de Sara et répondit : « Les choix que j'ai fait Sara, je ne peux les changer… Cependant, il y a certains que je regrette, maintenant. »

La jeune femme se demanda s'il était indiscret de savoir quels avaient été ces choix, mais Grissom la devança. « Un jour, on m'a proposé un emploi. Un emploi de rêve. J'aurais appliqué mes connaissances en entomologie tous les jours et je n'aurais résolu que les plus grandes enquêtes. J'aurais parcouru le pays en entier. » il s'arrêta, question de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait continuer son récit. « J'avais déjà un métier que j'aimais. J'étais entouré d'une équipe dont j'étais proche. Je n'aurais jamais voulu me séparer d'eux. Cependant, s'il n'avait été que de ça, Sara, je l'aurais pris. Mais, il y avait une personne en particulier dont je ne voulais pas m'éloigner. Et… J'ai refusé l'emploi. »

« Simplement à cause de cette personne ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, simplement à cause de cette personne. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas simplement une personne. Elle était spéciale. Elle était intelligente, belle, parfaite. Je m'étais moi-même arrangé pour avoir cette personne à mes côtés. Enfin, elle était là et… Il n'était pas question que je m'éloigne, maintenant que je l'avais avec moi. »

« Avez-vous regretté cette décision ? » demanda Sara, la voix enrouée. Elle avait compris qu'il parlait d'elle. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Cependant, s'il disait qu'il regrettait sa décision, elle… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait, mais elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

« Jamais. C'est la seule décision pour laquelle je n'ai jamais eu de regret. » affirma Grissom.

« Sinon, pourquoi avez-vous eu des regrets ? » questionna-t-elle, oubliant la politesse.

« J'ai décidé de ne pas me rapprocher de cette personne au moment où cela aurait été possible… » Son visage devint dur, il se ferma. Sara, toujours le visage enfoui dans son cou, sentit alors les battements de son cœur. Il allait… à toute vitesse. Grissom était nerveux.

« Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir blessé cette personne en faisant ce choix-là… » ajouta-t-il.

Le silence régna entre eux pendant un instant. Grissom tenait fermement Sara contre lui. Cette dernière monta un doigt tremblant et caressa tendrement sa joue. Son patron sursauta et se tourna vers elle, surpris. Sara, se mordant la lèvre, retira aussitôt sa main, pensant l'avoir blessé.

Il se passa alors deux choses simultanées, sans aucun lien.

Grissom baissa la tête et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Sara. Au même moment, un grand bruit retentit en direction de la porte. Les deux amoureux relevèrent la tête, surpris d'être dérangés dans un moment aussi intime. Le large poignard ensanglanté du clown meurtrier était planté dans la porte. Sara se leva immédiatement et Grissom fit de même.

La lame se retira, mais elle frappa à nouveau la porte à un autre endroit. Le meurtrier répéta le geste plusieurs fois de suite, sans arrêter. Les deux experts ne quittaient pas la porte des yeux, un peu trop horrifiés pour bouger. Soudain, le tuer réussit à percer la porte, pour en arracher une partie. Il pénétra alors dans la pièce, poussant le deux bureaux pour entrer. Grissom n'attendit pas que le clown fasse un autre pas dans la pièce, il sortit son arme et visa, cette fois, bien décidé à tirer si besoin se présentait. Sara sortit également son arme.

Le clown pénétra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire sadique. Transis par le froid, Grissom et Sara n'étaient certainement pas en état pour se battre. Le clown n'attendit pas qu'ils agissent et se lança sur Sara. Grissom tira quelques coups en direction d'eux, mais il rata sa cible. Par la suite, il eut peur de blesser Sara, alors il rangea son arme. Il se jeta sur le clown, le poussant et le plaquant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre le sol. Il se tourna quelques instants vers Sara, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. « Tu n'as blessée ? » demanda Grissom.

Elle fit signe qu'elle allait bien. « Fuis ! » s'écria Grissom. Cependant, Sara ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait seul avec un meurtrier. « Non ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva pour s'approcher et Gil relâcha momentanément sa prise sur le clown. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se dégage. Grissom lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure. Il s'empara de la main de Sara et la fit reculer avec lui. Ils sortirent de la pièce, prêts à courir encore. Malheureusement, le coup de Grissom n'avait pas assommé le tueur, comme il l'avait espéré.

Le clown se releva et s'élança vers eux. Il planta le couteau dans le bras de Grissom et fit tomber Sara à la renverse. Grissom grimaça de douleur en enlevant immédiatement le poignard de la plaie. Désorienté, il posa sa main sur son bras.

« GRISSOM ! » cria Sara.

Le clown venait de lui saisir une des jambes pour la traîner. Elle tentait vainement de se débattre. Grissom vit qu'il s'éloignait avec elle et se lança sur le ventre, pour rattraper Sara. Il lui prit la main, essayant de la retenir. Cependant, le tueur y mit encore plus de force et la jambe de Sara cassa dans un horrible CRAC ! Elle poussa un horrible cri de souffrance et Grissom lui lâcha la main. Il savait que tirer sur son bras la blesserait encore plus.

Il se remit sur pied rapidement avec l'intention de rattraper le clown qui s'éloignait rapidement en direction du bureau avec Sara. Cette dernière s'accrochait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait, plantant même ses ongles dans le sol pour se retenir.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-la partir ! » lança Grissom au meurtrier. « Faites-moi ce que vous voulez, mais laisse-lui la vie sauve ! »

Il courait en leur direction, mais il perdait beaucoup de sang à cause de sa blessure au bras. En réalité, il vacillait plus qu'il ne courait. Sans avertissement, derrière eux, il y a eu un grand bruit et une grande secousse. La porte d'entrée venait d'exploser. Grissom comprit que Brass avait tenté d'entrer.

« Ho non, Jim… » murmura-t-il, tentant toujours de rattraper le clown.

Il entendit un coup de feu et vit le clown tombé sur le sol. Il fit encore quelque pas vers Sara et se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Sara, en larmes, se traîna vers Grissom. Derrière lui, elle apercevait Brass et d'autres policiers s'avancer dans le musée. Grissom serra Sara contre lui.

« C'est fini » ne cessait-il de murmurer.

Sara enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans le creux de son cou, pleurant maintenant que le stress les avait quitté. Elle avait vraiment crue qu'elle allait mourir. Pas qu'elle pensait que Grissom ne pourrait pas la sauver, seulement à cause de la douleur dans sa jambe.

« Gil ? Sara ? Où sont-ils ? » s'écria la voix paniquée de Catherine, ramenant les deux experts dans la réalité.

Elle vit Sara et Grissom, enlacés, au milieu de la deuxième salle. Sara, à moitié couchée, Grissom, saignant toujours abondamment.

« Gil ! Sara ! Vous nous avez fichu une sacrée trouille ! » s'exclama-t-elle à leur intention.

Cependant, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu parler à un mur. Les deux amoureux étaient dans leur monde, ne semblant prêter aucune attention au monde extérieur. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Grissom se releva lentement, aidant Sara à se remettre sur pied. Elle essaya de faire quelques pas, mais elle chuta. Elle fut rapidement rattrapée par Grissom. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et l'aider à marcher. Ils avancèrent un peu vers Catherine et c'est seulement à ce moment que la blonde comprit que quelque chose avait changé durant cette aventure.

Quand Grissom et Sara aperçurent Catherine, ils firent tous les deux un grand sourire. « Tu es là depuis combien de temps, Catherine ? » s'enquit Grissom, légèrement embarrassé.

« Un moment » répondit l'experte avec un sourire.

Sara poussa un halètement de douleur. Grissom comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de sa jambe, sans aucun doute brisée.

« Viens Sara, il va falloir aller te faire soigner. Il faudra sûrement un plâtre… »

« Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital » marmonna, entre ses dents, la jeune femme.

« Sois raisonnable Sara… Tu es blessée sérieusement. Ta jambe est sûrement cassée… » ajouta Catherine.

Sara ne releva pas et s'éloigna de Grissom, elle tenta encore de faire quelques pas, mais elle s'accrocha à Catherine. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

« Il faut vraiment que tu ailles à l'hôpital. » insista Catherine.

Sara lança un regard suppliant à Grissom. « S'il te plait… » Ce dernier fit non de la tête. Il s'avança vers les deux femmes et reprit Sara contre lui. Il l'aida à sortir du musée. Le policier qui était pendu devant la porte avait explosé et des gisements de son corps traînaient ça et là.

À leur sortie du bâtiment, ils furent interceptés par le shérif. Ce dernier n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il les questionna sur leur état de santé et Grissom et Sara le rassurèrent. Leurs blessures étaient superficielles.

Sara fut alors dirigée vers une ambulance par Brass et Catherine fit aller Grissom vers une autre. Dès que Sara fut assise sur la civière, Brass la questionna.

« Que s'est-il passé à l'intérieur ? » demanda-t-il.

Au loin, Sara vit Nick, Greg et Warrick qui se précipitait vers elle. Les trois garçons, visiblement inquiets, s'approchèrent à grands pas de la jeune femme.

« Sara !?! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » s'enquit aussitôt Greg.

« Aussi bien que je le peux… » Elle baissa la tête vers sa jambe qu'un infirmier examinait. « Je ne peux plus marcher… »

Nick lui fit un sourire. « Tu étais seule avec Grissom ? »

Sara fit un grand sourire. « En effet. »

Warrick partit à rire et échangea un regard entendu avec Nick.

« Tu sais, Nick, ce genre de truc, ça rapproche les gens… » dit Warrick.

Les trois gars remarquèrent que Sara semblait regarder par-dessus leurs épaules. Ils se tournèrent pour savoir où et qui Sara regardait. Warrick, Greg et Nick virent Grissom approcher, un grand pansement sur le bras. Bizarrement, il semblait fixer quelque chose et ne remarquait pas les trois experts. Greg comprit que Grissom et Sara s'observait. Dès qu'il fut à leurs côtés, il demanda :

« On va faire un tour chez moi, après l'hôpital ? »

Sara s'empressa de dire : « Il va falloir que l'on aille faire notre déposition au labo. »

« Le travail, toujours le travail… » répliqua Grissom en riant.

Sara soupira.

« On peut y aller après l'hôpital et avant le labo ? » proposa-t-elle.

Les trois gars, Warrick, Greg et Nick s'éloignèrent.

« Que s'est-il passé avant qu'on tue le tueur ? » demanda Sara.

« À ce que m'a dit Brass, l'officier qui surveillait la porte a été tué, et installé devant la porte. Les autres policiers, ainsi que David, ont été séquestrés dans l'atelier du musée. David a réussi à s'enfuir. Cependant, il était blessé à la tête et en chemin pour retourner au labo, il a eu un accident de voiture. À l'hôpital, il était dans les vapes et il essayait de faire comprendre ce qui se passait au musée à Brass et les autres. Ils ont essayés de nous joindre plusieurs fois sur nos portables et sur ceux des officiers de police chargés de surveiller la scène de crime, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ils ont mis ça sur le compte de l'orage. Après quelques heures, comme personne ne revenait et qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle, ils sont venus. Malheureusement, il y a eu un gros accident de la route et ils ont du arriver un peu plus tard. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils ont compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. David leur avait dit que des bombes avaient été posées sur les portes et les fenêtres, alors ils ont fait appel au système de déminage. Ils ont réussi à entrer au bon moment. Brass a tiré sur le tueur. Il est mort. Fin de l'histoire, tout va bien. » raconta Grissom.

Sara l'avait écouté sagement, ne perdant pas une miette de son récit.

« Ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire » dit Sara.

Grissom la regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est le début de la nôtre…. » expliqua Sara.

Grissom se pencha et embrassa Sara, pour de vrai cette fois. Et personne ne vint les déranger.

Cette fois, c'était le début d'une histoire, leur histoire. Et s'il avait fallu un dangereux fou tueur déguisé en clown pour les rapprocher, rien ne pourrait les séparer.

_Note : voilà, ma fic écrite la plus rapidement, mais avec le plus de passion. Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'oubliez surtout pas les reviews !!!! _

_Marguerite06_

_P.s. J'écrirai alternativement un chapitre pour Plagiat et Boum ! Le premier sera pour Plagiat, le second Boum, plagiat, boum… Je crois que vous avez compris. En plus, autres fics en instance d'écriture, dont un spécial St-Valentin. Merci encore une fois de me lire et de m'envoyer des reviews ! _


End file.
